


Our Heartbeat

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heartbeats, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Jace had always been comforted by the sound of a beating heart. As a child, it was the only thing to lull him to sleep after the hardest days and the only thing to remind him he should wake up.  It was an instant calm that helped him through, well, everything.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Our Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/gifts).
  * Translation into Magyar available: [A szívdobogásunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390494) by [make_it_happen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_it_happen/pseuds/make_it_happen)



> This fic has been translated into Hungarian by the wonderful [make_it_happen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_it_happen/pseuds/make_it_happen). Find the translation here: [A szívdobogásunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390494)

Jace had always been comforted by the sound of a beating heart. His own was one of the only things that stayed the same throughout his childhood. When everything around his was changing so horribly, he would place his hand over his heart and feel the consistent thump. As a child, it was the only thing to lull him to sleep after the hardest days and the only thing to remind him he should wake up. It was an instant calm that helped him through, well, everything. 

When Simon lost his own heartbeat, Jace introduced his. He would raise Simon’s hand to his chest and let him feel the steady beat. Eventually, Simon would rest his head on Jace’s chest and listen to the comforting sound until he fell asleep. When they were together, Simon would press their chests together so Jace’s heartbeat was his own. 

Jace didn’t think Raphael cared about his heartbeat. He had been a vampire for so long, Jace thought he probably didn’t think about it anymore. Until Simon pulled Raphael into his room one night and held Raphael’s hand to Jace’s chest and Raphael stared at him like he was the world, like he was Raphael’s world. 

From that moment on, many nights were spent with Simon and Raphael on either side of him, their ears pressed against his chest, listening to the sound of Jace’s heart beat. They must have known that it only beat that fast for them. The beat Jace was so used to changed when Simon and Raphael were around. The familiar slow and steady thump seemed to jump at the slightest sight of them, the slightest sound or smell or touch. If either of them noticed, they didn’t bring it up, opting instead to hold a hand or ear to his chest instead. And Jace would kiss the tops of their heads and embrace the quickness of the beat because it was a beat only for them. 

Sometimes, Jace wanted the comfort of another heart, though. He couldn’t pretend that the lack of a heartbeat in both of the vampires wasn’t obvious to him. He had used his own heartbeat as an anchor his entire life and sometimes, just sometimes, he wanted to hear someone else’s. 

Simon’s head was on his chest, Jace’s hand stroking through his hair as they awaited Raphael. It wasn’t unusual for Raphael to be late, but with everything going on, Jace’s heartbeat quickened with worry. Simon noticed and pressed a hand to his jaw and his lips to the pulse point on his neck. Jace smiled down at him and pushed his head back down so his ear was right over his heart, where it belonged. 

Simon must have known Raphael had walked in by the jump in Jace’s heart. They both looked at the door, waiting for Raphael to move. He seemed frozen, watching Simon’s head rise and fall with Jace’s chest. There was a trail of tears down his reddened cheeks and Jace inhaled sharply. Reddened cheeks. Raphael was… blushing. 

“Raph?” Jace said as he reached his hand out toward him. He pushed himself up, keeping Simon cradled to his chest. Raphael moved forward and grabbed Jace’s wrist. When Jace’s hand wrapped around Raphael’s, he gasped as he felt a pulse. Light, slower than it should be, but a pulse just the same. Jace urged him onto the bed, maneuvering him between himself and Simon. Simon’s fangs presented themselves as he noticed the pulsing in Raphael’s throat and he covered his face in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay,” Raphael whispered as he stroked at Simon’s hair. Jace stared at the two, stunned and unsure what to do next. He felt Raphael’s warm hand around his wrist and his eyes filled with tears. “It’s okay,” Raphael reassured as he pressed Jace’s hand to his chest. Jace felt like he’d been hit by a truck, all of his breath pushing out of him and his heart stopping when he heard Raphael’s beating for the first time. 

“Raphael, you--” Simon leaned down and pressed his own ear to Raphael’s chest, his forehead pressing against Jace’s. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jace’s, the beat of Raphael’s heart echoing through them. And Jace had a new comforting beat to fall asleep to and another reason to wake up in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt killed me. And I loved it so much. 
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and/or and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
